


Love On The Brain

by mrs_pennylane



Series: The Gay Adventures of Allen Hynek and Michael Quinn [3]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michael finally understands what's happening, Michael watches Allen being is intelligent self, saucer bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Michael watches as Allen writes his thoughts and calculations on the chalkboard, the professor so lost in thought that he is oblivious to the feelings the captain is nurturing for him.





	Love On The Brain

_Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire_  
_Just to get close to you_  
_Can we burn something, babe?_  
_And I run for miles just to get a taste_  
_Must be love on the brain_  
_That's got me feeling this way (feeling this way)_

 

_._

 

Michael observed as Allen compulsively wrote his notes on the chalkboard, drawing graphics and lines all over the surface. The man didn’t even breathe while he made calculations, tiny numbers filling empty spaces between a line and another graphic. He had already rolled up his sleeves and now Michael could see the muscles underneath the white shirt tensing every time he had to draw a larger graphic. Honestly? Michael’s mouth was dry from trying to appear nonchalant while the professor was nerding the shit out of his brain on the chalkboard. Michael was failing and it was embarrassing.

He grabbed a cigarette and used it to keep his hands occupied with something other than squeezing his thighs. He’d _never_ had any type of professor kink - most of the teachers were old and it was just a no for him. But damn if he didn’t fancy Allen with his professor aura and professor attitude and fucking professor _clothes_. Michael took a real slow drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke up in the air, the nicotine helping soothe his nerves.

A few nights ago, he had visited the doctor at his house after Evelyn Meyers death. He had gone there to check if Allen was OK because earlier he looked very shaken but he was so distracted by the opposition of Mars that he didn't question why Michael was there in first place. Michael, who initially didn’t care about astronomy, let himself be taken inside of a new world and Allen took his time explaining what the phenomenon was. When Quinn saw the surface of the planet that was millions of miles away from them, he understood the fascination. But what really made him interested was hearing Allen’s passion for the subject in his voice, proudly sharing the knowledge he had.

Right now, Michael was watching again as Allen displayed his full intelligence for someone to see and it was breathtaking. When he was younger, he thought muscles and breasts and ass were the most attractive things he could possibly look for from someone but now he understood that the real attraction came from small things. Allen, for example, wore the silliest ties he had ever seen but yet, Michael found them so fitting for him. He also liked the brown framed glasses and the way they made Allen look serious, almost grumpy if you didn’t know his personality. He was incredibly intelligent and when he talked, he sounded like from another planet. Michael was attracted to all those things, all those silly and small things that made Allen who he was. Of course Michael didn’t assume to know every single trait of the man but he wanted to.

Not once did Allen turn around and if he did, he would find Michael’s appreciative stare, a small smile on his lips and a cigarette between his fingers. It was actually good to be there alone on the back of the class, watching Allen bearing his mind into a board, no one to judge Michael if he drooled too much or if he had improper thoughts. It was like secretly watching something sacred being done right in front of you.

Then it hit him.

Like a fucking rock right in the fucking face.

Like waking up in the morning with the sun shining in your face.

In spite of all the awkwardness between them at the beginning, the way Allen was eccentric, the stiffness of the professor when it came to dealing with people and of course the man’s marriage to a _woman_ , Michael fell in love with him.

Yes, that was it.

He was in love with Allen Hynek.

And that meant that he was absolutely doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts or simply leave a message, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
